


Mourning the Lost

by ViterWrites



Series: The Solstice Era [1]
Category: OneShot (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Post-Solstice Ending, The Sacred Grounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViterWrites/pseuds/ViterWrites
Summary: Here we gather, upon the loss of our loved ones during the trying times of the Eclipse. Here we gather, to remember those who left the world to us, to honour their memory and protect their rest. The Sacred Grounds await.





	Mourning the Lost

That day, Alula awoke to the loud noise from outside the door. She heard many voices, some happy and some sad, but a lot of them. That seemed strange: why would such a large crowd wander around in the ruins, even though they were safe? Sure, there were quite a few permanent inhabitants: herself, Calamus, Maize and Wheat and even some fishermen from the village moved in. Still, that number was incomparable to the amount of people she heard.

Yawning, she got up. The fox plushie she held close the entire night was lovingly tucked into bed:

\- You protected me for hours, now it's your bedtime! - she said smiling, dressed up and left the bedroom.

Turns out, Calamus had been awaiting her in the kitchen. Once his sister showed up, he turned towards the entrance, saying:

\- She's here! - that surprised Alula a fair bit.

\- Who are you talking t- Eeeee! - just as she saw the guest, she ran up to them and hugged them tightly.

\- I'm glad to see you too, Alula, - she heard a quiet, calming voice. - I'm hoping you're doing well.

\- Oh yeah, yeah, of course! This month has been so, so amazing! And everything's even better now that you're here again, Re- Ra-, - she stuttered, trying to say the name. The guest kindly smiled at her.

\- It's Rue, dear. And you're right: now everything's going to be different, for the world has changed, - the fox turned around and headed back to the door. - But before we can step forward, we must offer prayers for those who have given up their lives for us. 

Alula was hypnotized by the movement of Rue’s tail and didn’t quite listen to her:

\- Eh... Huh?

\- We're going to the Sacred Grounds, - answered Calamus. Alula's eyes lit up:

\- Ooooooh, yay, Sacred Grounds! We'll see Mommy again! And we can finally introduce our friends to her! Let's go! - she grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him out the apartment. Rue, who stepped aside to not get in the way of excitement, looked at them and only said:

\- Ah, Alula... You're so precious and naive... - and followed then into the ruins corridor.

It was cramped in there. What's even more interesting, they saw many villagers coming back from the City and even those who had never been to the Glen before. People, robots, otherworldly creatures not fitting any description but their own: many and many of them gathered in the ruins that day.

Alula gazed at the crowd, with sheer excitement in the joy on her face. When Rue rejoined them, the three walked out into the corridor.

 

\- Eek! Please mind your step, - shrieked Rue after someone stomped on her tail.

\- Oh- Oh no, I'm so, so sorry! - the goth girl involved seemed to be embarrassed and hurried to the back.

\- No, no, it's fine! - the girl vanished from sight. - Oh... I hope she is okay. - Rue sighed.

The siblings witnessed everything happen and after it was over, the brother bent down and picked Rue up; she climbed on his shoulders and laid there. Calamus, bracing himself for carrying a heavy burden, certainly didn't expect Rue to have a weight like that:

\- Woah, you're very light for a grown-up fox! - in answer to that, she giggled:

\- And where do you know how much should a fox weigh from?

\- Uh, well-

\- The Library! - Alula jumped into the conversation. - Calamus visits it every day, now that the gate's all right!

\- Oooh, - interested, Rue lifted her head up and looked at him, - what kind of books do you like the most?

\- Er, well, adventure stories! - the fox nodded:

\- Good choice! The Author has written plenty of those! Hm, have you read "The Island to the East" by any chance?

\- Y-Yeah! The story is great and the characters are likeable! Buuut, - he seemed coy, - that's... not actually my favourite book.

\- What is it then? I'd love to read it one day!

\- It's "Shellshore".

\- "Shellshore"..? - Rue looked puzzled. - I don't remember that name within the Auth-

\- Oh, no, no, it's not one of his works! - corrected her Calamus. - It's by Assistant, the person who helps George run the library. Do you happen to know him?

\- Assistant, you say... I might do. Is he the saddened person to the left of the desk?

\- You're right! I saw him writing and asked to see the book, which he gave to me... well, reluctantly. And then I got pulled into the world. I liked it and told him, which made him very happy? Now I'm reading another piece of his, and it's just as good as the previous one was! Though, his reaction does make me wonder what have his critics been like before if he's so... well...

\- I see. - said Rue in an understanding tone. - I should probably try it out one day; no, to-day, when we return to the Refuge. For now- look, we're here! - in front of them was the exit of the long corridor.

The modest patch of grass that the siblings had called the backyard not so long ago, was full. Calamus sighed in relief, happy to have taken away the clothes and the personal things of theirs, like the ball, which lay back on the floor of the bedroom. Rue got up on her feet and suddenly jumped onto Calamus' head, surprising him quite a bit:

\- Wh- Rue? What are you-

\- I'm sorry, I need to locate the others. 

\- Ooooh, the others? Who are we meeting, where are they, are they far, are they near?

\- Well.. certainly not near, I can barely see anything from here... Calamus, get ready. I'm going to hop off of the top of your head.

\- Well, thanks for warning me. - he mumbled, bracing for impact.

\- When I say "three", I'll jump, got it?

\- Oooooooo! - Alula kept her eyes on Rue.

\- One... Two.. Three! - and she jumped up.

Her jump wasn't loud: on the contrary, the sound it made was equal to the slight rustle of leaves, and yet, she managed to get the attention of everyone. They turned around to see a fox soaring above them, even though it had lasted for just a brief moment.

Rue wasn't bothered by it at all. She couldn't care less about people gazing at her: she had too little time during the jump and the last thing she wanted to do is ask Calamus for an airfield one more time.

To the left of hers was the entrance to the ruins; thus the others could be only to the right. A white-haired man stood there, he wore something made of leather. And while she couldn't be quite sure, he seemed to have noticed her and headed in their direction.

At the moment she already was descending and Calamus put out his hands for Rue to safely land. After she was back on his shoulders, she spoke up:

\- We need to move towards the Council as fast as we can. If you could let us through, we would be very grateful. - and people gave them way.

They all stepped aside, bit by bit, creating a narrow opening. The siblings ran toward the other side, Cedric met them halfway through:

\- Well, I'm certainly glad you're here. Let us go, - and the four followed the route to the gate. Once the group managed to get out of the crowd, they saw quite a few more familiar faces:

\- Welcome, dearies! Happy you got here safely! - the woman hurried to hug the children.

\- Oh, come on, George, what could possibly happen to them? - she was given a pat on the shoulder. - After all, this isn't like the old, darker, times, everything is great!

\- D-Darker, times, you say? It's night, Kip. Right now it's literally just like it was a month ago. They could get lost in the crowd and even trampled!

\- That's why Rue was with them! I saw you hopping up there, foxie, - Kip petted her. - Now they're here, and that's all that matters, don't you think?

\- You're right... Now that everyone's here, let's start.

\- About time, - Mason commented in the background. - Hurry up, or I’ll plant everything right here so that we won’t lose the seeds!

\- Right. Ahum, - George took the megaphone from the table behind her. - _Citizens of Glen, visitors, the members of the High Council, we're happy to see you all here tonight! In a few minutes, we'll start the ceremony of remembering, remembering all of those, whose lives were lost during the trying times of the Eclipse. We'll remember those who left our world long ago, those who couldn't be visited by their relatives earlier due to flooding. We'll make sure that everything they brought into our lives will be preserved and saved for the sake of our future_ , - she paused and handed the device over to Cedric:

\- _Many were lost. Many were saved. Many passed away before the sun went out, not able to experience the disaster caused by this unfortunate event. But for every single one of those, we'll plant a seedling, for us to remember them and make it known that their sacrifices didn't go to waste. That is why we are here this night. This is why we're here_ , - he knelt down and Rue climbed on his shoulders to say her part:

\- _We're here today, with the sacred belongings of the Prophet of the Glen, with the items of yellow phosphor to guide us through the darkness of the tunnel. We're here to honour those who are gone and those who are alive. We're here to take you to the Sacred Grounds_ , - Rue took a brief pause and then continued:

\- But before we go in, I'd like to thank those two, who protected this place and kept it alive for years. Those who were careful with the grass, those who kept the tunnels away from the intruders. I'd like to thank Calamus and Alula, those living here for years and assuring that no one can harm the dead, - the people met them with a round of applause. When the sound died down, Rue continued: - They will be given the honour to open the gate for everyone, for they are now the Keepers of the Sacred Keys. Calamus, Alula, - she turned towards them, - do you accept this duty?

\- Y-Yes, - I accept the duty of the Keeper, - Calamus tried to answer confidently. - I promise to defend the Sacred Grounds from the ill-willed intruders, if the situation so requires. I promise to keep the gate open for everybody, as long as they don't do harm or disrespect the dead. I promise to take care of the Grounds and make sure no one disturbs them in their rest.

\- Very well, - nodded Rue. - What about you, Alula?

\- Yes! I accept it! I'd love to help Calamus!

\- That is also a good answer. Then, you, Calamus and Alula of the Rachis ancestry, are now the Keepers of The Sacred Keys. And your first call of duty is now, as you are the leaders of the ceremony. Hand the key over to the rightful bearers!

Kip stepped forward and demonstrated the "key" to the crowd. To be precise, the two components of it, two glass halves with complicated patterns on them. One of the sides was red: supposedly, it was for Calamus; the blue part of the key was likely for his sister. Or, at least, he thought so.

After a brief display, Kip bent down and gave the red part to Alula:

\- This is the Key of the Refuge, which goes into the left part of the slot. Keep it close and don't lose it - we experienced a lot of trouble creating them, - Alula carefully grabbed the splinter, and hid it in one of the pockets of her robe. Kip looked at Calamus:

\- And you are to wield the Key of the Barrens, the blue one and it goes into the right spot.I'm sure you're trustworthy, so, - she patted him on the shoulder, smiling, - just be careful with it, okay?

\- U-Uh, I m-mean, sure! - Calamus took the sliver.

Rue watched them the entire time, and once they were finished, she continued her speech:

\- Keepers, you were presented with the Red and the Blue Keys. The third, the main part is the green Key of the Glen, the heart and soul of the Sacred Grounds. The green Key isn't detachable: it's built into the Gate itself. It is a mechanism based on the properties of phosphor, which activates only, - Rue stressed that word specifically, - when a Glenner uses the keys. This way we can make sure, that no unwelcome guests will ever break in, - she paused.

\- Alula, Calamus, please come closer to the gate. It is the eleventh hour, - quietly said George.

\- Wait, but isn't it long past midnight? - wondered Alula, which brought a smile to many faces. The situation grew less tense.

\- It's an expression, Alula, - answered Calamus calmly. - Meaning that we don't have much time. So, - he looked his sibling in the eyes, - let's do this quickly, all right? - Alula nodded and followed Calamus.

Just as they faced the gate, the item in the middle of the slot started glowing bright green.

\- It.. works... - Kip stood in shock, not able to believe in the success. But, in a few seconds, she pulled herself back together:

\- All you have to do now is insert your shards.

Cautiously, Calamus put the key in, and it lit up as well. It became as red as the river flowing through the City. Alula followed, and, as her key started to emit a soft blue colour, something clicked.

The spinning gears produced plenty of noise, and it grew even louder while the gates were opening. As Glenners watched the inside, they didn't see anything reflecting the moonlight from the outside. 

\- Wasn't there water.. in there? - asked Alula. - Didn't we get to the Grounds by foot the last time?

\- Remember the ruckus a few days ago? Well, that's when they pumped out the water: the ground became more stable, so the only thing they had to do was to get rid of the liqu-

\- Eh? - Alula stared at him in confusion. Calamus smiled and only said:

\- That problem was fixed. Now, I believe, - he looked at Rue, Cedric and the others hurrying to them, - we should go.

\- Yes! See you soon, Mommy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is based on various headcanons of mine, about the outcome of solstice, about the world after everything ends. I've always felt that many people considered the game to be only... About Niko, which it kind of it, but the other characters were interesting to me too. And that's why I'm writing this, instead of another story involving Niko. After all, that cinnamon bun deserves to be happy at his own village. And what he would've wanted the most is for the world he left to be happy.
> 
> This is only the chapter 1, of the planned 2-4 (I don't know the exact number, it also depends on the "amazing" tumblr formatting system). And I don't think this is the only thing I'm going to write about OneShot. So, see you again soon!


End file.
